


What You Don't Remember

by rileybearzz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dream Smp, Fluff, Forgotten Memories, Gen, Ghosts, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Beta we die like TommyInnit did, RPF, Small fluff, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileybearzz/pseuds/rileybearzz
Summary: Darkness consumed him, engulfing him fully. He couldn’t see anything other than the orange light coming off of his body. He shivered and sat down, tucking his legs in and hugging them close. Who was he- he didn’t know. He was still cold though, he felt a bit empty- without purpose, but once again he felt a weird peacefulness in him.“Hello Tommy.”A voice spoke to him, the boy couldn’t pinpoint where the sound was coming from. He perked up cautiously looking around, “Who’s Tommy?”orTommy loses his last life and wakes up in the afterlife. He meets Ghostbur and they catch up on what they've been up to. However someone in the real world isn't quite ready for him to leave yet.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	What You Don't Remember

It was cold, so cold. Yet, when the young boy looked down at his fingers he could see fire flowing. He didn’t know why he was like this, truly it was all a blur. He had just randomly arrived here, no explanations, no help. Just loneliness, but a loneliness that felt peaceful. 

Darkness consumed him, engulfing him fully. He couldn’t see anything other than the orange light coming off of his body. He shivered and sat down, tucking his legs in and hugging them close. Who was he- he didn’t know. He was still cold though, he felt a bit empty- without purpose, but once again he felt a weird peacefulness in him.

“Hello Tommy.” 

A voice spoke to him, the boy couldn’t pinpoint where the sound was coming from. He perked up cautiously looking around, “Who’s Tommy?”

The voice chuckled a breathy, raspy laugh, “That’s your name, forgive me I forget you don’t remember your name when you first arrive here.” 

“Get where?”

The ominous voice just laughed again, sounding closer, “Home.” The voice finally stepped next to the boy and sat down, revealing himself. The orange light coming from Tommy illuminating the man’s face. 

“Who are you?” Tommy asked aloud. 

“Full of questions aren’t we,” The man softly smiled, “I’m Wilbur, Wilbur Soot.” 

Tommy slowly started to recall a few of his memories now. Wilbur Soot, his leader, the one that had led him to battles he would never forget. The one who grew corrupt and ambitious. How could he possibly forget him.

Tommy spoke softly, slowly, “How are you here though, you- you died. The only thing left of him was Ghostbur.”

“Tommy,” Wilbur’s voice sounded unsteady yet sympathetic. 

Tommy shook his head as he put the pieces together. His face grew cold, colder than it was before. He was freezing despite what looked like lava pouring off of him. 

“But I can’t be right? I’m a hero, why did I have to-”

WIlbur cut him off gently, “Perhaps you weren’t a hero. No one can be a hero, we’ve all done bad things. We make bad decisions and we must live with those consequences.”

Tommy could feel his eyes grow wet, “Wilbur, I wasn’t ready. I don’t know how I died, Wilbur. What if Tubbo doesn’t know, what if no one knows I died. What if no one cares.”

Wilbur leaned into Tommy’s arm and sighed, “Then that’s okay.”

Tommy hugged Wilbur’s arm tight, letting tears fall as they evaporated on his own warm skin. 

“Wilbur, why does my ghost form look like this?” Tommy whispered. 

“Your ghost form is whatever you died from, or your biggest trauma. That’s why you have a black eye and are made of a lava-like substance,” He explained. “Hence why I have a gaping hole in my stomach. You must’ve been traumatized by lava and died in a fight” 

With that Wilbur got up and stood in front of the boy, Tommy wiping his eyes and looking up. The tall ghost raised his hand and waved it, and then abruptly shoved it through his stomach. He then turned to the side showing his hand could go right through. 

Tommy giggled, “Wilbur, what the hell man.” 

“It’s quite the party trick y’know.” 

Tommy smiled as Wilbur sat back down next to him, “I suppose it is.” 

Wilbur brightened up as he spoke, “I know what we should do! Let’s catch up on what we’ve done since our time separated. I mean- before we can’t roam around for today.” 

“Yeah- yeah, let’s do that. That sounds nice.”

“Ok, well let me start first!” Wilbur giddily clasped his hands, “I’ve actually been able to see Sally.”

“Oh, what, your fishy wife? Yeah, I bet she smells,” Tommy laughed to himself. 

Wilbur rolled his eyes at the kid, “Yes her, but she doesn’t smell arsehole. Anyways, what did you get to do before you died?”

“Oh! It was nice, I got this worker- His name was Sam Nook I think. Annoying bitchboy that made me get all these materials, but he always protected me and the Hotel we were building. Yeah, making a Hotel I think is what I was doing,” Tommy slightly smiled at the memory.

“That’s real nice Tommy, proud of you. That’s nice that you remember too, I can’t remember anything after l’manburg had that small bit of peace. I can’t quite remember how I died either.” 

Tommy’s smile quickly faded at his words, “I don’t remember how I died, Wilbur.” 

“It’s okay Tommy, Schlatt and I don’t either. We’ve exchanged thoughts on it before but all we have put together is that we only remember the good things from our real life. We are granted the fortune of only holding the times where we were okay. However, I don’t know if it was truly a fortune.” 

Tommy sighed as he laid back into the dark abyss, “I see.”

Wilbur craned his neck back and sighed, “Tommy I think I need to go for now, I promise we can catch up more later.” 

“That’s alright Wilbur, see you when you’re back,” Tommy waved as Wilbur slowly disappeared, leaving Tommy alone in the abyss.

He softly hummed to himself. He actually felt at peace. He was cold, sure, but he finally felt at ease. Something he had been chasing his whole life. 

He had always been chasing something he couldn’t quite remember, but he knew it had always brought him pain. He knows he had always been running from someone he couldn’t quite put together anymore. But that didn’t matter, what he couldn’t remember no longer haunted him. He felt safe for once.

It finally felt like home. 

But then home started to feel like hell.

His head started to ring, a headache adding onto his constant icy feeling. And then his whole body started to ache- everything hurt. It wasn’t a slow rising pain, it was sudden and continuous. A wave of discomfort falling over him, He tossed and turned hoping it would somehow rid him of this feeling. He felt like twenty people were just punching him, pulling him apart piece by piece. He squeezed his eyes shut, hard, praying it would all just stop.

Until it did. 

It didn’t hurt anymore.

His pounding headache was gone.

He no longer felt alone and freezing.

What happened?

Tommy blindly grabbed at the ground, still having his eyes shut. The floor was still a bit cold but it felt like rocks were digging into his skin. He could feel a much hotter heat hitting his face.

He didn’t know what had happened so he didn’t dare open his eyes. All the boy did was tuck his legs in, not once daring to peek at where he now was. 

And then a foot came crashing down at his stomach, making him cough and shooting his eyes open. 

He could see it all now. There was lava falling down, acting as a wall. Black stone placed together to form the room, some dripping a moldy purple liquid. There was a bookstand and a clock, but that was about it. 

Then Tommy’s eyes settled onto the other pair of eyes looking down at him. The person with their foot placed onto his stomach, it hurt. 

His eyes widened as he remembered, the bad memories slowly themselves in place. The masked man’s face dancing around his brain.

He finally remembered now.

“I told you Tommy,” The man spit in his face, wickedly laughing, “I never lied about the resurrection books. So don’t you fucking dare call me a liar.” 

Tommy looked up in horror as the last bits of his memories were in place, the last bits of info of who was standing in front of him finally making sense.

“Dream.”

“Tommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I guess, to be honest I was just bored so have this based on Tommy's last death from today.


End file.
